


the stars all look the same, kiss me

by ravenhairedtrickster



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Vancouver Canucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3658509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenhairedtrickster/pseuds/ravenhairedtrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel is so tired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the stars all look the same, kiss me

It's one AM. Late, they only touched down in Chicago fifteen minutes ago. Daniel's feet drag on the tarmac, a soft breeze causes gooseflesh where it finds purchase. He's as tired as any of them, but he's tired with a purpose. 

Henrik is behind, somewhere amongst the fatigued group that files off the plane. It's no matter, Daniel is certain his brother will join him inside the bus. 

Henrik does. Daniel doesn't mind their shoulders bumping, suddenly being confined to his window seat. He leans into Henrik, too tired for words that will come later, he shuts his eyes.

And wakes up at the hotel, Henrik pawing at his forearm. 

He follows Henrik off the bus and they collect their luggage before heading inside.

The keycards don't matter, Daniel pockets his, sways as they wait for the elevator, his fingers catching Henrik's sleeve, Henrik steps closer, so does Alex.

This new development isn't unwanted, a yawn cracks Daniel's face, no, this is much better. He ambles into the elevator, vaguely aware that they both flank him, seem to be talking over the static in Daniel's head. God, he needs sleep. 

The hallway is a new challenge, Henrik goes ahead, pulling two small suitcases and Daniel reckons the second must be his because his hands are on Alex's offered arm. 

Henrik has readied one queen sized bed as they enter, and Daniel realizes late that there only is one bed. He doesn't complain, laying on his back, eyes staring listlessly at the white ceiling. They tug his clothes off, he loses track of whose hands do what but he's sure Henrik leaves him in his cotton t-shirt and the warm tips of Alex's fingers skirt dangerously along the waistband of his boxers. He is, however, left unmolested.

He's briefly disappointed. But that feeling only lasts a second. 

Somehow they all fit, the bed dips on either side, arms that certainly aren't his brothers wrap around his midsection, palm pressing to the flat of his stomach and he squirms until the hand moves. Daniel's ticklish but he'd never let that slip.

Henrik is in front of him, it's the tender kisses that litter his face that alert him to the fact that his eyes are closed, having shut somewhere between being undressed and Alex coiling around him. He lays still, allows the assault, follows the path that Henrik takes so often. Daniel's eyelids, the contours of his cheeks, the tip of his nose and finally his lips, lax and pliant.

Alex tightens his hold, buries his face into Daniel's back, right between his shoulder blades. There he kisses his own trail, wet spots left in clusters along Daniel's spine. So he did lose his shirt. 

His toes curl between the sheets Henrik is tugging over them, and beneath the fabric Henrik slides against him. He's cocooned.

It's wonderful, perfect, Alex has ceased his kissing, resting his chin on Daniel's shoulder and he hears them meet beside his ear, hot and moist before parting. 

Daniel squirms. 

Henrik chuckles, “Go to sleep.”

Alex adds softly, “We have you.”

Sleep takes him gently.


End file.
